


The Galifrey Mental Insitute

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Anal Sex, Bondage, Lesbian Sex, Mental Institutions, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>19 year old Clara Oswald is sent to a mental asylum after she is suspected of being a nymphomaniac and is caught sleeping with women. She arrives to find the main doctor is a half a maniac, the head nurse is a psychopath, and the inmates are as mad as her. All the while, she has to deal with her own sexual urges, which have taken the form of a slutty alter ego called Bonnie.</p><p>P.S. this is gonna be dark. Just, you know, a fair warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking in the New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Asylum Staff:  
> Head Doctor: John Smith, prized doctor of medicine, treats his patients as lab rats, suffers a split personality in the form of Mr. Clever, a sociopathic egotist.  
> Head Nurse: River Song, John Smith's wife who enjoys helping him experiment on his patients.  
> Asylum Patients:  
> Clara Oswald: Suspected schizophrenic, nymphomaniac. Sent to the asylum for sleeping with a priests daughter.  
> Rose Tyler: Suffered childhood trauma, convinced her family live in a parallel universe. Sent to the asylum for murdering her boyfriend and proclaiming herself the 'Bad Wolf'  
> Amy Pond: Prostitute/stripper, famous for her police uniform. Sent to the asylum for her imaginary friend 'the Raggedy Man'. Convinced John Smith is him.  
> Jack Hartness: Sent to the asylum for sleeping with several men. Locked in a cell for unknown reasons.  
> Ashildr: 18 year old criminal, convinced she's immortal. Sent to the asylum for unknown reasons.

Clara had heard many things about the Galifrey Institute. Most of them good. The founder and head doctor was renowned the world over. It's patients always come out a perfect contribution to society. The asylum itself was always held in high regard, one of the best not just in the country, but in the world. Then there were other, more absurd rumors right out of a Frankenstein film. That John Smith and his nurse would perform mad experiments on their patients. That, at night, if you walk by at the right time, you can hear the patients moaning and screaming. Some say that's the sound of the infamous Doctor's experiments. While others claim it's the security guards having some fun with the patients. However much of that was true, Clara would soon find out. She walked into the institution with her hands cuffed wearing civilian clothes. The asylum to the outside was rather ordinary. And the inside was much the same. Just a few blank corridors and rooms. Nothing impressive. The guards walked her all the way to the main office. Inside sat the doctor Clara had heard so much about, sitting on his desk. He looked up to see Clara.  
"Take a seat. You two can leave us." he said. By 'you two' he must have meant the guards since they left. Clara walked to the chair slowly. She sat down and started twitching. "Nervous?"  
"Yes sir." Clara admitted. It was only now she was realizing how scary this all was.  
"Well, there's nothing to be scared of. Not was long as you behave." John said. It sounded more like a threat than anything else. "Right then, Clara Oswin Oswald. Born November 13th 1948. Admitted for suspected nymphomania. Do you know what nymphomania is, Miss Oswald?"  
"That I'm a slut. That's what everyone calls me, after all." Clara said.  
"It means you are addicted to sex and/or sex related activities." John explained. "It says you were caught sleeping with the daughter of a priest. Could you describe to me, in your own words, what happened?"  
"Well, I was at church. Sunday tradition, you see. And while there, I meet Father Kingston's daughter. Nina, her name was. We got chatting, mostly talked about faith. And then we, uh- did it." Clara answered.  
"Give me more details, Clara. Describe the encounter. What did it feel like?" John pressured. Clara felt a little confused. She assumed they would want her to do anything but think about that night.  
"Well, uh, firstly, we waited till everyone had left. She insisted we go back to the church. She had the key off her dad. We sat on the bench, and she kissed me." Clara started. Thinking back to the encounter was getting her excited. "It was cold in the church, but that didn't stop us. She uh, she tore my clothes off first. And then I tore of hers. I wasn't really thinking, by that point. She started kissing and licking me downstairs."  
"And you enjoyed it? Having sexual intercourse with another girl?" John asked. He kept making notes as Clara talked.  
"Well, yes. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't enjoy it." Clara answered.  
"Maybe." John replied. "Hm, that's not all. It says you have voices in your head. Could you explain this?"  
"It's not exactly voices, sir." Clara corrected. "For a couple years now, I've been having dreams involving me and, other versions of me. They all look identical to me, but they live in different places. One of them lived in Victorian London. Another was from the future. Another was a pirate, and so on. And every time I dream of them, we uh, we have sex."  
"You dream of having sexual intercourse with yourself?" John asked, sounding intrigued.  
"Yes sir. Most of them are just... me from different places. But there's one that's uh- different." Clara added. "She's the only one that has her own name. Bonnie. She looks exactly like me, but- I can't describe it. It's like she's sexier than me. More attractive than me in every way. She's always there. Every time I have sex, or have a dream, or if I, uh, pleasure myself, she's there."  
"Interesting. Tell me Clara, are you attracted to women because you think yourself undesired by men?" John asked.  
"Of course not, sir." Clara replied. "Many a man has slept with me. They just didn't get caught shagging me, that's all."  
"Oh, and did you enjoy these encounters?" John continued asking.  
"Very much, sir." Clara answered honestly.  
"OK then. Let's discuss some hypothetical events. I ask you a question, and you tell me what you would do." John explained. "For example, if you saw a cat stuck up a tree, what would you do?"  
"Help him down, of course." Clara replied quickly.  
"Good. You're in a bar, and a man offers you a drink and a ride home. What do you do?"  
"I skip the drink and take him home."  
"Your recently married husband accuses you of having an affair. What do you tell him?"  
"I don't tell him anything. I just suck him off and let him be happy."  
"You walk in on your husband having sex with an attractive neighbor. What do you do?"  
"I lock her in a nearby room. I fuck him while she tries to get out. Once he's finished, I fuck her too."  
"Right then. Final question, I take my cock out. What do you do?"  
"I-" Clara finally paused. "Sorry?"  
"I take my cock out. What do you do? Though I guess a slut like you was probably considering sucking me off as soon as you walked in." John added. Something about him had changed. Like someone else was speaking using his voice.  
"I thought I was here to- aren't I here to stop having sex so much?" Clara asked. She was really starting to get confused now.  
"As long as you're here, you do what I or the nurse tell you to. And right now, I am ordering you to crawl over here, over the desk and suck my cock. Or am I going to have to shove it in your mouth?" John threatened. Clara felt a little bit scared. She knew this man was stronger than her. So there was no point fighting. As the inevitable settled in, Clara slowly climbed onto the desk, getting on all fours. John unzipped his trousers and pulled them down. As his cock sprung out, Clara was starting to think that being sent to the asylum might not be such a bad thing. She stroked a couple of times until John grabbed her by the throat. "Listen here, you little bitch. I did not ask you wank me off. I asked you to suck my dick. And that's what your going to do, isn't it?" he screamed in her face. Clara was terrified now.  
"Yes, sir." she said, defeated.  
"Say 'yes, Mr. Clever.'" John added.  
"Yes, Mr. Clever." Clara obeyed. Tears started to form as Mr. Clever shoved his cock into Clara's open mouth. Clara nearly choked on the damn thing. Soon however, she managed to get used to it. She'd sucked a great number of cocks in her town. She knew her way around one. She was soon sucking his entire shaft, covering it with her spit.  
"Good little whore, that's it. Show daddy how good you are at sucking dick. Now take that top off." Mr. Clever added. This time, Clara didn't resist. While sucking his cock, she undid her top and removed it. Mr. Clever undid her bra and grabbed her bare tits. Clara was just starting to moan when she heard the door open. She stopped sucking Mr. Clever's cock to turn to the door when he grabbed her hair tightly. She yelped at the sudden pain. "Did I tell you to stop?"  
"No, Mr. Clever. It won't happen again." Clara said quickly, worried he'd do something horrible.  
"I hope not. Get back to it." Mr. Clever said. Clara quickly got back to sucking his cock. She focused her ears on the person behind her. She heard high heels. "Good evening, dear. Traffic bad, I assume?"  
"Oh, it was beyond hellish. So, breaking in the new girl, I see?" the figure said. Definitely an older woman. This must be the head nurse River Song. John Smith's wife. And she was perfectly fine with watching him fuck a patient. She got on her knees to watch what was happening a bit more closely. "She's certainly good at sucking cock, I'll give her that. Hang on, I think she's smiling. Hey, Clara, look at me." River ordered. Clara opened her eyes and looked towards her voice. She saw a beautiful woman in a nurses uniform. "Oh yes, she's definitely enjoying it. That's the eyes of a slut right there." Clara kept on sucking. She wouldn't admit it in a million years, but the dominating nature of this whole situation turned her on immensely. With Mr. Clever's cock in her mouth, and River in that uniform, she started moaning. "Ah, I think she enjoys your cock very much. She has good taste. I think we should show her how things are done around here." River grabbed Clara by her hair and pulled her off his cock. Clara felt powerless in the presence of two domineering figures. "Now then, Clara, there is one rule here. You do what we tell you. Understand?"  
"Yes, miss." Clara replied. She could hardly argue with her. She had a tight grip on her hair. Suddenly, River shoved her tongue into Clara's mouth and kissed her roughly. Clara's tongue was instinctively kissing back. As they were kissing, Clara heard Mr. Clever walk round the desk behind her. Oh god, he was going to fuck her. Before she could react, River grabbed her hands and held them down, trapping her in place. Mr. Clever shoved his cock into her sensitive pussy without warning, and Clara screamed. His member penetrated her at incredible speed. He grabbed her hair as he fucked her. Each time he thrusted, Clara felt him pull on her hair a little tighter.  
"Oh, I love hearing them scream for the first time. Now listen, they think we're meant to stop you from having so much sex. Frankly my dear, I would consider that a sin. We're going to make you the biggest whore the world has ever seen. Starting now. Knowing my husband, you have 1 minute before he climaxes. When he does, it's going in your mouth. You are going to swallow it. You hear me? You will swallow Daddy's cum because if you don't, Mummy will be very upset. Understand?" River commanded.  
"Yes, miss. I'll swallow his cum. Every drop, I promise." Clara replied. She was crying and yet screaming of pleasure. She didn't want to get fucked like this, but she still enjoyed every second of it. About 50 seconds later, Mr. Clever withdrew his cock, walked round the desk and shoved it back into Clara's throat. This time, Clara watched as River wanked him off. Clara got a surprise when his cock exploded a huge load in her mouth. But Clara obeyed River's commands and swallowed it whole. River grinned as she heard it go down her throat. Four more loads followed, and Clara swallowed all of them. Every swallow made her feel even more defeated. River grabbed her hair again and held her head close. Clara's mouth was still wide open. River looked round inside.  
"Good girl. I'm guessing you've swallowed cum before. Don't answer that, we both know the answer is yes. Now get your top back on. It's time to show you around."


	2. Bound Up by Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara first night in the Institute is complicated by the arrival of her slutty alter ego: Bonnie.

Still recovering from getting fucked, Clara put her top back on and followed River out of the main office. As she walked, all sorts of emotions and thoughts rolled round her head. She was here to get better, so why were they trying to make her worse? Were they making her worse? Did they do this to all the new inmates? If this had been going on for a while, how did word not get out? All the while, she listened to River closely. She was scared of what this woman would do to her if she did something wrong.  
"There are 5 inmates, not including yourself." River started. "Firstly is Rose Tyler. Same age as you. Murdered her boyfriend a few months ago. Word of advice, don't bring up her family. Or dogs. Next is Amy Pond. 21 years old. Still has an imaginary friend. She calls him the 'Raggedy Man.' She even seems to think my husband is him. Sweet, really. She was a stripper and a prostitute before she came in here. She still whores herself out for a few pounds. I've tried her, she's very good. Then, it's Jack Hartness. Sent here for 'enjoying the company of men'."  
"Sorry miss, um-" Clara started. After their first encounter, Clara felt very intimidated by her. "-enjoying the company of men?"  
"He shagged about 5 guys at once. My husband, uh, experimented on him. Gave him a new sex enhancing drug. Made him a proper nymphomaniac. He doesn't talk, only eats and drinks to survive. If you go in his room, he shags you till you drop. And then he keeps going. Finally, is Ashildr. She's the newest apart from you. Convinced she's immortal. Says she's been around since the Vikings. She's pretty dangerous, so try and avoid her. And finally, here is your room." In all their talking, Clara didn't notice that River had led her to the last room of the corridor. Inside was a blank room with one single bed. Clara walked inside and noticed that there were dark blue uniforms on the bed. "Now, take these clothes off and put your new uniform on." Clara looked back at River. She hesitated. She knew she just sucked his husband off in front of her, but this was uncomfortable. River made a look towards her. And Clara flinched. Whatever that look hinted, it wasn't good. Clara turned around quickly, starting to shake from the nerves. She removed her top first. Then went the trousers. She kept her back to River. She could feel her predatory glare eyeing her down, judging every inch of her skin. She quickly put on the new blue uniform and turned back around. River was smirking. And it wasn't a good smirk. Clara felt like a piece of meat, and River was looking rather hungry. "Well then. See you tomorrow. I'm sure you're going to love it here." She said. The way she said it made Clara shiver. River was hinting at something, and Clara didn't like it. When River slammed the door shut, it all hit Clara on the head. This was her new life. She was stuck in here for god knows how long. Sure it beat prison, but Clara was still scared for her life. The way Dr. Smith and River had treated her, was that what she was in for? She lied down on the bed and, despite how terrified she was, drifted off.

At some point during her sleep, Clara tried to turn over and rest her arm, but it was held in place. She tried to turn the other way, but yet again, her arms would not budge. It was this lack of movement that woke her up. She opened her eyes and found that her arms were tied up with what appeared to be her own bed sheets. She gripped them and pulled hard, but they were too tight.  
"I love it when you struggle, Clara." a voice said. Clara looked all around. The room was dark. And out of the shadows walked Bonnie. She looked exactly like Clara. Same body shape, height, hair, eyes, everything. But she was sexier in every way. She wore stunning red lipstick and leather clothes over a white shirt. Clara was terrified of her, even more than anything else in the asylum. She started to panic.  
"HELP! HELLO!? SOMEONE HELP ME!" she shouted at the door, hoping for someone to hear her.  
"Help me! Help me! I'm being threatened by my evil twin!" Bonnie said in a mocking tone. "Remember when you screamed my name? When you were so young and innocent, and I showed you your true calling. The way you screamed then, I'm surprised the neighbors didn't barge in. Remember when you'd actually listen to me?"  
"Yeah, and look where it got me!" Clara shouted back, still trying to get the ropes undone. Bonnie smirked and climbed on top of her. Clara's body froze and she became dead silent.  
"You're not still mad about Nina, are you? How was I supposed to know her dad would walk in? Besides, it was worth it. That pussy of hers." Bonnie said. She licked her lips as if she were savoring the taste of a cake. "Gorgeous. And the way she fucked you. And in a church, no less. That was kinky. Admit it, you enjoyed yourself almost as much as I did."  
"No!" Clara shouted at her. "I'm locked up in an insane asylum thanks to you. Now let me go. I don't want to be fucked by you again." This time, Bonnie had an evil smile on her face. Clara didn't like it.  
"Oh Clara, I don't think you have a choice in the matter. Tonight, your body is mine to toy with." Bonnie said. Clara pushed herself down onto the bed, trying to keep away from her. Bonnie only smirked and leaned down. Clara pushed away but it didn't matter. Bonnie's lips made contact with hers. Her fantastic, sexy lips. The more Clara tried to pull away, the more Bonnie enjoyed it. She managed to force her tongue down Clara's mouth. Clara felt her tongue giving in. Her body was relaxing, her tongue meeting Bonnie's with delight. 'No, don't let her win. Fight.' Clara had a sudden idea. She found Bonnie's lip and bit down. Hard. Bonnie didn't even flinch as Clara bit with all the force she had right on her lip. Bonnie pulled away from the kiss. Clara saw her blood on the lipstick. Bonnie touched it and saw the blood in her fingers. To Clara's shock and fear, she smiled. "Getting a bit feisty, are we? That's the Clara I want to see. But first, I think it's time to make you scream. I want this whole building to hear what a slut you are."  
"No, Bonnie. Stop this. Stop it, I'm begging you! Stop it right now!" Clara screamed. Bonnie grabbed Clara's top and tore it in half. Her tits were out. Clara was powerless as Bonnie grabbed and fondled them before giving her trousers the same treatment, pulling them off her ruthlessly. Clara's instincts kicked in again. She kicked Bonnie right in the cheek. Bonnie grabbed both of her legs and held them down. Clara saw that she had left a small open wound on her cheek. Bonnie was still smiling.  
"That's it, Clara. Keep fighting. It will make it so much more satisfying when I break you." Bonnie replied. Clara was petrified now. She was about to start crying as Bonnie pulled off her pants and spread her legs. Bonnie was strong, so Clara couldn't fight anymore. All she could was close her eyes as Bonnie finally started to finger her. She didn't hold back in the slightest. All four fingers were fucking her relentlessly. Clara forced her mouth shut, trying desperately not to scream. She writhed her body as much as she could, trying to get away from Bonnie's skilled fingers. But Bonnie moved with her, predicting her every move. She pushed Clara's legs down and fucked her even more roughly. Clara started to give in. Her body finally relaxed, letting Bonnie fuck her with no resistance. Clara could feel herself preparing to scream. She bit down on her own lip. Don't scream, don't give in. But it was useless.  
"GGGGAAAAHHHH, FUCK! HOLY SHIT!!" Clara shouted. As a reward for her obedience, Bonnie used her thumb to play with Clara's clit. Clara tried her best to hide her own screaming. She bit down onto her arm, but that was no use. And then, to make matters even worse, Clara could feel an orgasm coming along. Bonnie could feel it too.  
"See, Clara? No matter how much you try and fight, in the end, I always win. And you know things are better when I win. When I win, everything feels amazing."  
"Fuck off, Bonnie! I am not cumming for- for y- oh god!" Clara tried to retort, but she couldn't. Her upcoming orgasm was stopping her from forming words. As Bonnie made her thrusts more powerful, she pushed Clara over the edge. Clara arched back and, despite her attempts to hide it, screamed into the air. As her mouth was left open, Bonnie took her fingers out of her pussy and shoved them down Clara's throat. Clara started to choke on them, as her fingers went right to the edge of her throat. Bonnie smiled as she heard Clara gargle and choke on them. She thrusted in and out of her mouth a few times, toying with Clara. Clara surrendered, letting Bonnie do as she wished. Her fingers tasted of her own pussy. Clara even caught herself licking them.  
"Good girl. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be fucking me on a dime." Bonnie said. "Now, you make sure you get a good night's rest. There's going to be plenty of fucking later on. And you need your strength."


	3. Obediance Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting to know the other patients, Clara is whisked away by the head nurse for some tests.

Clara was woken suddenly by a very loud alarm. The shock of it caused her jump out of the bed. Despite it being so early in the morning, the sunlight was too much for Clara's sensitive eyes. She felt tired. But it wasn't the normal tired you get in the morning. Clara had been having sex last night. A lot of it. But how? Was it just her encounter with Bonnie? Clara checked her top to see it was still on her and still in one piece. But Bonnie ripped last night. Was it just another dream? That was the only logical explanation, but why did Clara feel like she shagged 50 men when all she did was get fucked in a dream by her evil twin? Clara noticed her door was open and decided to save the puzzle for another time. She walked out of the room and saw a few others in uniforms like hers walking down the corridor. She walked to the corner slowly. And just as she was about to turn it, Bonnie walked round. Clara jumped back a little.  
"Enjoy last night? I know I did. I guess everyone heard how much you enjoyed it." Bonnie teased. Clara walked right past her quickly, which only made Bonnie chuckle. Clara turned the corner to see 3 other patients. A blonde was playing a knife game with a short brunette who looked even younger than Clara. And a redhead playing pool. That must have been the infamous Amy 'Fuck-o-gram' Pond. The blonde saw Clara walked in and stopped stabbing the table to get up and face her.  
"You the new girl?" she asked. Clara couldn't speak, she just nodded. "They told us you were a grade A slut, I thought they were exaggerating. I guess I was wrong. You woke me up last night." Oh god, they had heard her.  
"Oh, um, sorry." Clara said quickly, trying to avoid eye contact.  
"Don't you dare apologize, that was fucking hot." the blonde said. "I haven't heard screams like that in years. Rose Tyler, by the way. That's the name you're going to be screaming soon. I'd get some practice if I were you. You're gonna need it." With that, she walked back to the table. She leaned on it slightly, and Clara couldn't help but glance down.  
"Look at that wonderful ass. I'd like a piece of that, wouldn't you?" said Bonnie into Clara's ear. Clara nearly jumped and shook her head. She tried to siphon Bonnie out of her head. She looked to her right and saw the pool table. A perfect distraction. At least, it would be if there wasn't a hot redhead already there. Said redhead stopped playing and turned to Clara.  
"Alright, new girl? Don't worry about her. She's not dangerous. That one is." Amy said. She pointed towards the brunette as she talked. "That's Ashildr. Best keep on her good side. So, tell me, are you looking for some entertainment?"  
"Uh- sorry, what do you mean by entertainment?" Clara asked. All of a sudden, Bonnie was sitting on the pool table, eyeing Amy all over. Amy didn't even register her.  
"I think she means she wants to strip for you. And hot damn, she's got the body for it. If you say no, I'm gonna kill either you or myself. Maybe both." Bonnie said. Clara couldn't concentrate. Bonnie was always good at being distracting.  
"Well, I'm sure they told you about my job." Amy added. "Normally, I charge a share of one of your meals, but since you're new, I promise to rock your world for free, one day offer. I'll make you feel good all night long. Or I'll treat you like a naughty little slut. Your call." Clara suddenly felt torn up inside. She knew saying yes would be another victory for Bonnie. But, goddammit she really wanted to see what this Scottish babe looked like without her clothes on. Bonnie watched Clara think it over, smirking and grinning. Before Clara could answer, a voice called her name.  
"Clara, come with me. The doctor will see you now." River said. Almost thankful for a distraction, Clara turned around and walked towards her.  
"See you tonight, Clara." Amy flirted. Clara tried to ignore her as she followed River out of the room. River took her a few corridors away and opened a door. Inside was a room like Clara's. In fact, it was hers. Clara was confused. Why the hell was she here? She turned back and River, without warning, grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall. Clara tried to push her away, but she was stronger than she looked. She was locked in place, River's hand blocking her throat, making it difficult to breath. As Clara desperately tried to push her away, River leaned in. Clara backed as far into the wall as she could go, trying to create as much space between her and the head nurse as possible.  
"This is a simple obedience test. The rules are simple. You do whatever I say, when I say it. Are we clear?" River explained.  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Clara shouted. That proved to be a bad idea. River tightened her grip. Clara couldn't even speak. She felt her vital oxygen trapped in her neck when it should be in her lungs. She tried with all her might to move River, but she would not budge. Eventually, Clara had to give in. "Yes, yes, we're clear, we're clear!" she shouted. River finally removed her hand. Clara drew heavy breaths, trying to get her lungs working as fast as possible.  
"Good girl." River said as Clara started coughing. She walked to the bed and picked up a camera Clara didn't notice before. "Take off your clothes." Clara didn't respond. The strangulation had nearly brought her to tears. River stood patiently. She knew that sooner or later, Clara would realize her only option was to do as River commanded. Sure enough, Clara grabbed her shirt and slowly removed it. River took a couple of pictures and grabbed them firmly. Her hands were cold, they made her nipples erect. Clara shivered with nerves as she let River touch her without wanting her to. "Look at these tits. So massive. I bet the boys at home are wanking off to these right now."  
"What are you going to do to me?" Clara asked, getting more scared by the second.  
"Anything I want. Now, take off those trousers and turn around. Show me that nice ass of yours." River responded. Clara turned around and removed her blue trousers, leaving only her white knickers. She heard the camera take a few more pictures. "Look right at the camera, Clara." Clara shut her eyes, feeling a couple tears fall to the floor. She turned and looked right in the camera as it took picture after picture of her naked body.  
"Please, Miss. Song, stop this. Please." she begged one last time. She would have tried anything to stop this.  
"Oh, Clara, I'm afraid we're only just getting started. Now, get on the bed." River ordered. Feeling beaten, Clara walked to the bed and knelled on it. River walked over and slapped her ass hard before standing on the bed. "I suppose you're used to being on your knees. How many men have you sucked off, Clara? Tell me."  
"About-25, miss." Clara admitted. She was on the verge of crying now.  
"25 cocks? Not bad. Lie down." River ordered. Clara lied down on her back, looking upwards as River continued taking pictures. What was the point of that camera? Blackmail? Almost certainly. "Now, make yourself cum. And don't half ass it. I'll know if you're faking. We all heard how you screamed like a whore." Another jab at Clara. Clara had never felt more humiliated in her entire life.  
"Do I have to?" she asked in a final plea for mercy. River stopped taking pictures.  
"No, you don't. I'll do it for you." River replied. Clara's eyes widened with fear. She should never have asked. River grabbed her hair and held her down. The pain made Clara yelp. She felt River's fingers try to gain access to her pussy, but Clara kept her legs shut. River pulled back on her hair again, and Clara slowly opened her legs. Her breathing became heavy as she waited for River to start fucking her. And she started very quickly. No easing in, no build up. She simply planted four fingers right in her pussy and fucked her ruthlessly. Clara bit her lip and held onto the bed tightly. God, she wanted to scream, but she wasn't going to give in just yet. She held onto her silence as River assaulted her over and over. "Go ahead, Clara. Scream. Beg. Let the whole asylum hear you."  
"No, no I will not- HOLY FUCK!!" Clara tried to resist, but when she opened her mouth, River hit her g-spot and Clara started screaming. And she couldn't stop. No matter how much she tried, she screamed and screamed as River fucked her. After so many minutes of her body writhing and trying to get away, Clara's body relaxed, letting River have her fun.  
"See, Clara? Obedience will get you far in here. Just let me have my fun, and you won't have to worry about anything." River said as she continued to fuck Clara's cunt. Clara felt an orgasm coming, so she tried more than ever to stay silent. River pulled on her hair again, making her yelp one more time. "Repeat after me: I love getting fucked." Clara's eyes filled with tears again.  
"I love getting fucked."  
"I love being a whore."  
"I love being a whore."  
"I am going to be an obedient slut."  
"I am going to be an obedient slut."  
That was the last sign of resistance Clara showed that night. As River brought her to cum, Clara let the screams flow, no longer caring if anyone could hear. The damage had been done already. She screamed for the whole town to hear her as River made her cum. She removed her fingers and Clara lied on the bed motionless. She wrapped herself in the bed sheets to hide her naked body.  
"Now then, you keep obedient just like that, and we'll make a good slut out of you yet. You try anything stupid, and I send these photos to your family. Understand?"  
"Yes miss." Clara replied. She heard River leave the room and tried to cover up her own cries of defeat. River had undressed her, fucked her, and forced her to shout things she didn't want to. And the worst part was that a deep, dark part of her mind enjoyed every second of it.


	4. Amy 'Fuck-o-gram' Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After feeling humiliated by River, Clara is convinced by Bonnie to take Amy up on her one day offer.

Clara couldn't sleep. The sky was getting darker and the sun was setting, and Clara was feeling tired. But she still couldn't sleep. Guilt and shame were poisoning her rapidly. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen if her parents saw those pictures River took. Maybe she had done it already, and those pictures were in the mail right now, waiting for her unsuspecting parents to see. Clara felt humiliated, and even worse, hopeless. She was going to be here forever. They'd never let her go. Some strange instinct told her they had no intention of releasing her. Clara tried to move the thought out of her head, but it wouldn't leave. The prospect of being locked in this living hell forever was starting to make her cry again. She wiped the developing tears from her eyes and curled up tighter, desperate to get any kind of sleep.  
"River probably does this to all the girls here." Bonnie said. She was standing against the door. Clara covered her ears and curled up like a kitten. "Typical blackmail tactic. The problem is, she's assuming that you care about what your parents think."  
"Go away, Bonnie." Clara finally said. She sounded sad, and broken. She wasn't even trying to hide it anymore.  
"Really? No sassy remark, no comeback to silence me?" Bonnie asked. She walked closer to the bed as Clara covered herself with the bed sheets. Clara felt Bonnie's fingers creep up her on the bed sheets. Suddenly, Clara sat up and looked at Bonnie, anger glowing in her eyes.  
"GO AWAY!" she shouted. She felt tears begin to form again. This time, she couldn't stop it. She covered her eyes and face to try and hide herself, but a sound proof wall could not hide her cries. Then, the strangest of things happened. Bonnie, an uncaring, damn near sociopathic sexual monster, wrapped her arms round Clara and cuddled her. Instinctively, Clara held Bonnie as close as she could and cried right into her shoulder, while Bonnie patted her on the back and rocked her back and forth.  
"That River's done a number on you, hasn't she?" Bonnie asked. Clara kept crying. "Shh... it's OK, Clara. We'll get her back."  
"You think it's just her?" Clara asked. Her voice was weak. "You tied me down and you fucked me. You didn't even care that I didn't want it."  
"Who do you think I am, Clara? Some demonic sex thing you created?" Bonnie explained. "I'm you. I'm every desire, every lustful thought, every sexual encounter you wish for made flesh. If you hadn't wanted to be tied down and fucked, I wouldn't have done it."  
"Yeah, sure, I believe you." Clara said sarcastically.  
"I'm not always rough, you know. I can be slow, and passionate. And loving. Is that what you want?" Bonnie asked. She leaned back and stopped the hug. Clara had stopped crying. She wiped the tears from her eyes and saw Bonnie in a manner she had never imagined. Bonnie looked like she cared.  
"Yeah, I guess I- I need to feel like I'm loved by someone." Clara admitted. She looked down, trying to hide how ugly she felt covered in tears. Bonnie raised her head back up, stroked her hair, and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't like any of Bonnie's other kisses. It was inviting, warm, slow and intimate. Clara let Bonnie peck her lips and felt her tongue enter her mouth slowly. Bonnie stopped the kiss and looked at Clara. She was smiling. Bonnie smiled back and gently pushed her down onto the bed. They kissed again. Clara's hands explored Bonnie's body. Bonnie went to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear.  
"You know what, Clara? I think we should pay Amy a visit. Imagine all the cocks she satisfied. Or the pussy's she's worshiped. She'll make you feel good. I'm sure of it." Bonnie suggested.  
"I suppose that's not a terrible idea, but how do I get to her?" Clara asked, grinning as she felt Bonnie's hand reach downstairs. As soon as she said this, the door opened. Bonnie disappeared. Clara realized it was her hand that had reached for her wet pussy. It was Amy who opened the door, and she grinned at the sight of Clara touching herself.  
"Just couldn't wait for me, could you?" Amy asked teasingly. Clara removed her hand as Amy closed the door behind her. Clara realized only now how tall and slim Amy was. Amy climbed on the bed, sitting on Clara's hips.  
"Amy, uh, look, I may be having uh- second thoughts about- um-" Clara started, but Amy started guiding her hands around her body. Starting with her hips, and ending with her small, perfect breasts. "-wow."  
"Having second thoughts now?" Amy asked. Clara shook her head. Amy leaned down to kiss her. She was a damn good kisser. Her tongue was so much stronger than Clara's. But that didn't stop Clara from putting up a good fight. She moved her tongue all around Amy's, and even gave the inside of her mouth a good snog before she felt Amy's cold fingers touch her pussy and moaned. "How about I finish what you started?"  
"Oh, please do." Clara asked. She felt Amy's tender fingers enter her. She quickly found Clara's weak spots and used them to make Clara moan uncontrollably. Clara's legs spread wider and wider, inviting Amy's other fingers in. Sure enough, Amy inserted a third finger. Clara's muscles tightened, and her moans slowly turned into screams as a forth finger entered her. She grabbed Amy's neck to pull her in closer. "Oh god, I'm gonna cum! I'm so close." Amy fucked her more roughly, and Clara came instantly. She had lasted far longer in the past. Though, to be fair, she had given herself a bit of a head start. Amy stood up and walked back to the door.  
"If you need anything else, just ask. All it'll cost you is half a meal." Amy said. Clara finally relaxed and felt the orgasm slowly course through her entire body. All in all, this wasn't a bad day.


	5. How Bonnie Was Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a Saturday meeting with all the other patients, Clara tells them about her first sexual experience.

Clara had finally been able to get some sleep and awoke to a sunny morning and loud alarm. Yet again, she felt like she'd been fucked the entire night. She walked out of her bedroom and down to the social room where all the patients were sat in a half moon order of chairs opposite River. Clara had an urge to strangle her from the back, or at the very least, give her the same humiliation River gave her yesterday.  
"Don't, not yet. Let her drop her guard first." Bonnie whispered in her head. River turned and saw Clara.  
"Ah good, you're here. Why don't you sit down?" River asked in a voice of fake kindness. Putting murder out of her mind, she walked over to the spare seat. She noticed Amy wink at her. She couldn't help but grin. "Well, now that we're all here, today, we'll be talking about sex. Sex, as you all know, is an important part of human nature and interaction. Let's start with Amy. Now, your job is to have sex. Do you feel that diminishes your enjoyment of sexual intercourse?"  
"Not in the slightest. It just means I have, uh, higher standards." Amy replied. She gave Clara another passing glance and made her grin again.  
"And, this friend of yours, the Raggedy Man, is he a sexual being?" River asked. Raggedy Man?  
"Not at first. He is very childish, I must admit. But I, uh, I motivated him and- yeah, we've fucked a couple of times. Once the night before my wedding day, now that was kinky." Amy answered.  
"Interesting. Now then, Clara, you have a rather large sexual history. Perhaps you could tell me where this all started." River asked, suddenly turning to Clara. Clara felt the stares of the other patients, all of them rather eager for Clara to go into detail.  
"Do you mean um- first time with another person or-" Clara started to ask, but River interjected.  
"Let's start with your first sexual experience. Maybe your sexual awakening?" she said.

Clara was in bed, her 17th birthday just a week away. Too excited to sleep, she turned on the TV in the living room. She didn't have to worry about her parents, they were out 'partying'. Clara switched through several channels. Most of them just had boring B-movies on. Clara turned off the TV and lied on the sofa. What to do? Then she remembered something her friend had said:  
"All dad's have some magazine to hide. They usually hide it in their room, right under their wives noses." that friend had said. What type of magazine did she mean? Clara went into her parents bedroom and looked all around. Under the bed, in the cupboards until finally, underneath a spare set of shirts, she found a magazine. On the cover was a rather well endowed woman. The sight of it excited her. She went back to her room to read it. Inside was several other well endowed men and woman. And most of them were naked. And banging each other. Clara felt her nether regions tingling. She felt something new, something she had never felt before. And it was amazing. She flipped through the pages faster and faster, each page turning her on even more. She needed to do something to make herself feel better, but she didn't know what.  
"I can help with that." said a voice behind her. Clara nearly jumped off the bed, but someone grabbed her and held her close. Strangely, all this did was turn her on even more.  
"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Clara asked. She felt tender yet firm hands holding her arm in place and feeling all around her.  
"Call me Bonnie, and you don't need to know how I got here." the woman said. She sounded just like Clara, only with a more devious tone to her voice. "What you need to know is, that pussy of yours needs satisfying." Clara finally got out of her grip and sat on the bed. Bonnie also looked exactly like her. Same hair, eyes, face, everything. And she was strangely arousing. "Relax, I'm not going to bite you. Unless you'd like me too."  
"My parents could be here any second." Clara said weakly.   
"Relax, they're gone for the night. But now, let's see what we can do about you." Bonnie said. And then she pounced. She pushed Clara down onto the bed and kissed. Shocked, Clara's body froze, letting Bonnie's hands feel her all over. As Bonnie's tongue moved in, Clara's instincts took over and she kissed right back. Bonnie smiled to herself and started tearing Clara's clothes off. Clara felt her caress and squeeze her boobs before moving down. When she touched her sensitive pussy for the first time, Clara gasped. Bonnie quickly started fingering her. Clara's eyes widened and she held onto Bonnie. This was all new territory to her. "We're going to have so much fun, you and I. Just picture it, Clara. The cocks we're going to suck and fuck, all the pussy we can get our hands. It is going to be fantastic."  
"Bonnie it- I- it feels- oh my fucking god!" Clara said. She had tried to restrain herself, but it was hopeless. Bonnie was too good to be true.  
"That's the spirit, Clara. Let loose. Go wild. Let the whole world know Clara Oswald is the greatest slut in the world." Bonnie added. Soon, Clara was screaming at the top of her lungs as Bonnie fucked her and sucked on her tits. "Cum for me, Clara."  
"Yes, Bonnie." Clara replied. It wasn't like she had much of a choice now. She felt every muscle tighten and her lungs draw one final large breath as Clara finally came for the first time. She screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life as she felt her very first orgasm flow through her like a tsunami. After it subsided, Clara's body relaxed and she lied on the bed, breathing heavily.

"After that, I fucked anyone I could get my hands on. Friend's at school, neighbor's, some police officers, a priests daughter. I just couldn't stop. It felt too good, I didn't see any reason to. And Bonnie, she was- she was always there. Always there to keep me on track." Clara finished. The others were in complete silence. They had been ever since Clara started going on about the porn mag. Clara smiled to herself. Not a bad story after all.


	6. The Viking Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is visited by Ashildr in the middle of the night - and she has a knife.

The next few days were rather uneventful considering what had happened to Clara over the past couple of days. A couple of guards had catcalled her, but that was it. River showed no signs of hostility, and neither had the other patients. Clara went back to her room feeling safer than usual. She still dreaded going to sleep. This asylum was unpredictable. Clara couldn't help but think that the place was just waiting for her to lower her guard. Still, she had to sleep sometime. She closed her eyes and prayed that tonight would go uninterrupted. As she was about to go to sleep, she heard moans a few corridors away. From Amy's room. Clara started to get aroused as she heard the screams grow louder and louder. She wondered who it was with Amy right now. Soon, however, the screams ended. Clara never found out who it was who had fucked Amy that night.

A couple of hours later, Clara was asleep. She never had time to dream though. In her sleep, she felt something move her arms and restrict them, holding them in place. The sudden lack of movement woke Clara up, and she saw a blurred figure holding her down. Before she could think, an instinct told her to scream. She opened her jaw as wide as it could go to yell, but the figure held her palm down on her mouth, quietening her screams. Clara still tried as much as she could, but her screams were muffled. Her vision finally became clear, and she saw it was Ashildr holding her down. Ashildr was, maybe not sexy, but pretty without doubt. But that didn't change the fact that she clearly had sinister plans.  
"Hello, Clara." Ashilder greeted. "Now then, you and me are going somewhere a bit more private. If you make any noise-" she revealed a small but very clean and sharp knife. "-I'll show you why everyone here is scared of me. Get the picture?" she threatened. Clara nodded, hoping more than anything that Ashildr didn't use that knife on her. Ashildr pulled her up and guided her out of the room. The asylum was pitch black. They didn't bother with any lights. So Clara had to hope that Ashildr didn't walk her right into a wall. Ashildr took her beyond the patient quarters and well into the asylum itself. It looked like it been abandoned since the 60's. Ashildr quickly took them to a strange door and pushed Clara in. The inside room was perfectly white. There were no beds or chairs or anything. Just a blank white room. The entire thing looked like it was made of a bed. Not just the floor, but the walls and ceiling look like you could lie on it. She heard a clink behind her and turned to see Ashildr standing a few feet away.   
"This is a sound proof room, so don't worry about anyone hearing us." Ashildr explained. She held the knife as a reminder. Then, strangely, she threw it to the floor. "If you want to try and leave, now is your best chance." Clara felt very confused. But she'd try the offer. She slowly walked around Ashildr and, when clear of her, lunged at the door. It wouldn't budge. "Oh, did I forget to mention? You'll need the key to get out." Clara turned and saw a silver key having off a chain in Ashildr's left hand.  
"Let me guess, I have to do something for you if I want the key." Clara questioned. Of course she had to do something degrading.  
"Good guess." Ashildr replied mockingly. She put the key in her shirt pocket. "If you want this key, you're going to let me have some fun with you. Deal?" Clara didn't respond right away. She saw that she was closer to the knife than Ashildr was. She could grab that, attempt to force her to give her the knife. Maybe even lock her in here.  
"Wow, Clara, someone's feeling dark today." said a voice. Clara had to force herself not to react to Bonnie appearing out of nowhere behind Ashildr. "C'mon, she's only a year younger than you. Let her have her fun. I know you can't see it, but her ass is incredible from my angle. And I bet she's got plenty of experience. What do you say, Clara? Take a hint from Bonnie, eh?" Bonnie licked Ashildr's neck, and suddenly Bonnie and Ashildr were kissing passionately. Clara felt herself get dreary. She couldn't think clearly. Then:  
"Deal." she said without thinking. Bonnie was gone, and Ashildr was standing there like nothing happened. She smirked and almost ran towards Clara. Before Clara could react, she felt warm lips touch hers and a slimy tongue enter her mouth. Clara followed her instincts and kissed back. Ashildr, despite being younger, was showing clear dominance as she pushed Clara against the wall and felt all over her. Clara felt eager hands move from her legs, to her stomach, and then to her breasts. Ashildr quickly pulled off Clara's shirt and started to lick and suck on her nipples. Clara's resolve was weakening even further. She wanted to grab that knife and get out, but this felt too good. "Do you do this with all the new girls?"  
"Depends on how pretty they are." Ashildr responded. She then quickly put her hand down Clara's trousers and started fingering her ruthlessly. It was a good thing the wall felt like a bed. Clara pushed herself into it with all the strength she had. Immense pleasure flowed through her as Ashildr's fingers worked their magic.  
"Oh, she is very good." Bonnie said. She had appeared again, this time right next to Clara. "Better than I expected. Look at her go, I reckon you'll cum in about 1 minute." Whatever resistance Clara had left had vanished. Ashildr had beaten her. The least she could do was let Ashildr soak in victory for a while. Clara closed her eyes as Ashildr inserted another finger in. She hit Clara's g-spot, and proved Bonnie's theory correct. In under a minute, Clara came. She screamed as loudly as she could. Ashildr's fingers slipped out of her pussy and soon found themselves inside Clara's mouth. Too turned on to argue, she let Ashildr shove them all in. She tasted her own juices on them. A taste she was used to by now. Ashildr leaned in and kissed her again.  
"Now then, Clara, every Tuesday, me and you are going to come in here, and we're going to fuck. Are we clear?" Ashildr asked.  
"Crystal clear." Clara replied, grinning. Ashildr and Clara kissed for a few more seconds before Clara put her clothes back on and walked back to the rooms. Ashildr gave Clara a cheeky spank as she walked back to her room. Clara went into the bed feeling rather pleased with herself.  
"Looks like you've got a new girlfriend." Bonnie asked with a teasing tone to her voice.  
"Shut up." Clara replied as she prepared to drift off. She had never had a better night's sleep in the asylum.


	7. The Doctor Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Smith asks Clara to describe her sex driven dreams involving other versions of herself.

"OH MY GOD, AMY!! I'm so close, I'm- GOD YES!!" Clara screamed. The asylum had grown used to her screams by now. After a few weeks at the asylum, Clara noticed that different screams accompanied Amy's depending on the day. Monday was usually Rose. Wednesday was one (or more) of the guards. Thursday was a nurse who wanted to cheat on her boyfriend. Sometimes, River would pay her a visit. But Saturday was reserved for Clara. In return for a portion of her Sunday dinner, Clara let Amy go to town on her. Today, Clara lied on her stomach while Amy fucked her, rubbing her pussy roughly against Clara's. And Clara loved every single second of it. As she orgasmed for a second time (each orgasm meant a greater portion of dinner for Amy) Clara was done for the night. She relaxed and caught her breath as Amy kissed her on the back multiple times. "How do you even learn to be that good?!"  
"Honestly, you just experiment and see what the other person likes most." Amy replied honestly. "Any chance of a third orgasm this time?"  
"I guess it couldn't hurt." Clara replied. She let Amy kiss her way up her back. When she reached her neck, Clara turned and kissed her on the lips. Just as Amy pushed Clara back down and prepared to fuck her all over again, someone knocked on the door.  
"Miss Oswald, the doctor would like to see you." the nurse said. Clara sighed. She put her clothes back on and left the room to follow the nurse. She led Clara right to Doctor Smiths office. Clara remembered when she was first in here, and how Doctor Smith and River had fucked her, degraded her. Clara wondered is something similar would happen today. Dr. Smith himself was sitting on his office chair, and to Clara's shock, she could see a head going up and down on his crotch. The nurse didn't seem to react to it at all. Was this just a common thing for them? Dr. Smith finally opened his eyes and noticed Clara. He pointed to a sofa. Getting the message, Clara sat down in the chair and couldn't help but listen to the gargles and slimy noises as some obedient nurse sucked his member. Then, the noises stopped. Clara heard the woman get on her feet and walk in Clara's view. It was Rose. Clara noticed her wipe something white off her face and put it in her mouth. She didn't need to ask what that was. As Rose left the room, Dr. Smith sat on a chair closer to Clara.  
"Right then, today's test is simple. I want you to describe to me, in detail, your first dream involving another version of you." Dr. Smith explained.  
"Is there any reason for this, Dr. Smith?" Clara asked.  
"All in good time. And just call me Doctor." Dr. Smith responded. Remembering how scary the doctor had gotten when she showed resistance last time, she decided not to press the issue.  
"Well, uh- it was only a couple of years ago when it started. I can't really remember any other dreams, but these ones, they uh- they stick to me. The first one, I was in London. It was uh, Victorian times, if I recall. It's raining cats and dogs, so I run into a nearby pub, or tavern or something. And there's this barmaid, and she looks exactly like me. I mean, down to every detail. And she's wearing this red dress, and it's gorgeous. It kind of, um, it pushed her boobs up, so they looked perfect and big. Anyway, she sees that I'm drenched and she takes me to a private room. And, as soon as I'm in there, she kisses me. Like, out of nowhere, I'm against the wall and her lips are on mine. I'm still really cold, but she's quite warm, so it's uh, it's a nice feeling. Her kissing. And I, um, I start kissing back. Suddenly, she's ripping my clothes off. Not difficult, really. And I'm naked. Slightly less cold, strangely. And then I start taking her dress off. Don't know why. Just seemed like the right thing to do. And then, she's naked and she's um- uh..."  
"What was it like, Clara? Seeing yourself naked in the third person?" Doctor Smith asked. He had stayed silent throughout Clara's monologue. Clara felt weird trying to remember what her other self looked like naked.  
"She was um- she was incredible. That's all I remember thinking. She just looked perfect. Then we're kissing again. And she pulls me onto the bed. We start cuddling closer, it's still cold, you see. Her lips, they start moving downstairs. I didn't know what she was doing at first. And then she, uh, she started eating me out. And I just felt, bliss. It was amazing, her tongue was. I started screaming. As loud as I could. I forgot that it was a dream. I start telling her to go faster, and she goes, and then I uh- I finish. I don't fully remember what happens after that, she sort of keeps kissing me for a while, and then I wake up." Clara finished. Doctor Smith had been making notes all the time Clara had spoken.  
"I see." he said plainly. "And do these dreams ever involve men, or other women?"  
"No Doctor, it's always some other me. Well, sometimes there are other women, or men in them. But the dreams always revolve around the other me." Clara admitted. Even she had to admit, only dreaming of fucking herself was a bit egotistical to say the least.  
"Interesting." Dr. Smith added. Clara saw in the corner of her eye that Dr. Smith was rubbing his cock. "Hm, this talk of sex has made me hard again. Perhaps you would be willing to relieve me, Miss Oswald." Without warning, he stood up and unzipped his flyer. His cock, despite having had a good sucking only a few minutes ago, was already pretty hard. Clara didn't know what to do. She knew how this had gone last time. She'd rather not, but she didn't what would happen if she said no. "If you do, I'll give you extra good food. And some Coca Cola, if you wish." She was baiting her. Giving her rewards for doing his biding. Clara was no psychologist, but she knew that tactic anywhere. But still, the pros outweighed the cons. Clara got off the sofa and onto her knees. She took a deep breath and took his entire cock inside her mouth. She wasn't fussed with making sure he enjoyed it, she just wanted to get it over with. She went as fast as possible without making it painful, using her lips and tongue and hands in unison, trying to make him orgasm quickly. "Oh, wow, you are good. Even better than that Pond girl." Dr. Smith said. Clara would have given a thank you if she wasn't so repulsed by this. She wasn't doing this for her, it was all for him. She was getting nothing out of it. But then again, his cock wasn't horrible. And she was getting a Coke out of it. "Oh, here it comes, Clara. Shall I cum all over your face, you would you like to swallow it all?" Goddammit, he just had to make her chose. Answering at all would give the impression that she was enjoying herself as much as he was. But she had to give an answer. And she didn't want to have to explain a cum stain in her hair to the other patients.  
"I'd rather swallow it." Clara responded. She quickened the pace. He must have been close. A few more thrusts and he should be done. Sure enough, just two more sucks of his member did the trick. Clara felt his cock fire 5 loads of jizz directly into her mouth. Clara swallowed every drop she could. When he was finished, Doctor Smith removed his cock from her mouth and went back to his desk.  
"Good girl. You're free to go." he said. Clara wiped some saliva from her lips and left the room, feeling a bit used. And, as much as she didn't want to be, a little horny.


	8. Birthday Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara notices that the guards are talking about someone's birthday a lot. But she never thought it would involve her. How wrong she was.

"Hey, did you hear about the birthday celebrations?"  
"She always knows how to make a good party."  
"I can't wait to see her in that uniform again."  
Over and over again, Clara heard strange talk from the guards. Normally, they just talked about sports and fucking the patients, but recently, the main subject of discussion was someone's birthday. It wasn't hard to deduce who they were referring to. It had to be someone higher up than them, and it was a she, so it had to be River. Exactly how River celebrated something like a birthday, Clara didn't want to know. She wanted to keep on River's good side. And fucking up her birthday was a risk Clara wasn't keen on taking. The day went as normal, however. No 'Happy Birthday' song, no decorations, no cake. You'd have thought it was like any other day. Maybe River wasn't a celebratory person. But if so, what were the guards going on about? Clara didn't know, and she didn't care as long as it meant a good nights sleep. As good as it was to shag Amy one night and Ashildr another (and even a surprise visit from Bonnie every once in a while) Clara needed at least one good nights sleep a week to function. That night, Clara went to bed feeling somewhat peaceful. Then, just as she was about to drift off completely, the door opened. Clara jumped up and covered herself with her blanket, but no one entered. This was new. Clara expected River or a guard to barge in, but there was nothing. Feeling curious, Clara got out of her bed and walked out of the room. She looked down the corridor, but there was no one there either. What was going on? Was it a glitch? Was she being set free for some strange reason? Just as Clara considered going back to her bed, a hand grabbed round the mouth and pulled her against the wall. Clara writhed around, trying avoid her attackers grip and removing their hand. But her attacker was very strong. The attacker titled Clara's head, leaving her neck exposed. All of a sudden, something sharp entered her neck. It was metal and cold. A needle. It injected something into her. For a moment, Clara continued to fight. Then, everything weakened. Her legs, arms, everything just relaxed. Unsupported, Clara fell to the floor, powerless, and scared. Her attacker pulled Clara onto her back and revealed herself to be River. Clara's eyes widened with fear.  
"I do love muscle relaxers. They get rid of so much hassle. Now then, I've got something very special planned for you. But first, a few ground rules. Don't say anything, don't try to do anything stupid, and do whatever I or the guards tell you to. If you don't, those pictures get sent to your family. Understand?" River threatened. Clara tried to nod, but her neck wouldn't move.  
"Yes." Clara said weakly.  
"Good. Now, here's a little something to make sure you don't see the surprise too early." River replied. She grinned with an evil look in her eye and Clara felt another needle pierce her arm. Clara winced as it almost stung her. As the liquid River injected flowed through her, Clara started to drift off. She tried as much as she could to keep her eyes open, but the drug was too powerful and within seconds, Clara was out.

Clara awoke to the sound of loud club music and cheering. At first, she thought she was at a night club. She could feel her body again, the muscle relaxer must have worn off. And yet she still couldn't move. Rope had been used to tie her arms down. As Clara's vision returned, she saw the guards first, cheering and throwing money onto a stage as if at a strip club. Then Clara realized they had a few strippers. One of them was Amy, and she was wearing a police uniform. Despite Clara's predicament, she couldn't help but admire how hot she was in that outfit. River wasn't in view, so maybe Clara had a chance to get out unnoticed. She tried to pull the rope closer to she could bite it off. Then, someone pushed her down onto the table she was tied to.  
"Where are you off to?" asked River mockingly. Clara stopped struggling instantly, afraid of what River could do to her. "You'll miss out on all the fun. See Amy up there? She does this every year willingly. In return for a months worth of proper meals, she gives everyone a show, and even gives a few boys a private dance. Among a few other things. As long as I get to uh, play with her after the party. Maybe next year, you'll up there with her, showing off that hot body of yours to everyone. Just like her. Look at her, Clara. See how she moves? She does this routine every year. Any second now, she'll tear that top off." River held Clara's head in place, so all she could look at was Amy. Clara noticed she was wearing rather slutty make up and her hair was a mess. She unbuttoned her top one button at a time, teasing all of the guards and Clara. She turned her back to the audience and took off the top. When she turned, the crowd cheered loudly. She threw her top away and squeezed her tits. Clara couldn't help but be turned on. Her pussy grew wet as Amy's police uniform, or what was left of it, made her look stunning. River noticed. "Are you getting turned on right now, Clara? Answer me." At first, Clara said nothing. But then, River violently pulled on Clara's hair.  
"Yes!" she said a bit more loudly than she intended. "Yes, I- I'm enjoying it."  
"Good, that's a good sign. But I suppose you've seen those tits up close. We have footage of that, you know. Footage of you letting yourself get fucked by some mad prostitute. I wonder what your parents would think."  
"No! River, please, I'm begging you, don't let them see that." Clara begged. River's grip on Clara lightened slightly.  
"I'm so glad you said that." River replied. Clara did not like the tone of her voice. "Because all you have to do is let these wonderful, loyal and horny guards use you to get themselves off, and I promise that that footage will stay in the building. Deal?" Clara's breathing became faster. She did not want to enter this bargain, but she had to. River had her in a trap.  
"D-deal." Clara replied, feeling defeated. River got off her and Clara waited. Waited for whatever River had in store for her. Soon enough, a guard walked up to Clara's face and forced his cock into her mouth. Clara gagged and choked on the thing, but the guard didn't stop. If anything, Clara's struggling seemed to be turning him on even more. He fucked her face harder, making Clara moan despite her best intentions. Every time the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat, Clara moaned a little louder. Soon, he started going even faster. Clara felt tears start to fall from her eyes. She was drooling all over his shaft, making it easier for him to fuck her throat relentlessly. Finally, the guard reached his limit and came: right down Clara's throat. His cum couldn't go down her throat, so it forced itself back out of her mouth and stuck to her. All five loads ended up either on the floor or on Clara's face. The guard removed his cock and Clara gasped for breath. Just as she started to relax, another guard caught her by surprise. He pulled her trousers down and spread her legs apart. Clara didn't even fight. She relaxed her body, allowing the guard to easily put his cock inside her pussy. As soon as his cock was comfortably place inside her, he started to thrust. Hard. Harder than Clara had ever been fucked before. She screamed instantly, under-prepared for the ferociousness of his cock and how he grabbed her hair tight to keep himself steady. As Clara winced in pain, several screams of pleasure escaped her mouth. She silently begged for him to blow his load early. But he didn't. Even as he went faster, he showed no signs of slowing down. He let go of her and became even rougher, and Clara's body went completely dead, letting the guard have his way with her. Finally, he started to finish off. His thrust became slower, but more powerful. Each one made Clara moan out of a mixture of pain and pleasure. Clara was worried he'd cum inside her. But thankfully, he had other plans. He removed his cock and quickly positioned himself in front of Clara's face. Load after load fired on Clara's face. Her eyes, cheeks and lips were covered by the time he'd finished. She heard him walk away as he put his trousers back on. Clara had never felt more used in her life. Then:  
"We'll give you an extra burger if you lick his cum off of her face." River said. What did that mean? Her eyes were closed, unable to see what was happening. Then she felt a warm tongue lick her face. She felt strands of cum leave her face. The tongue worked its way around her face slowly, as if savoring icing off a cake. When the tongue removed the cum from her eyelids, Clara finally saw it was Amy who had licked her face clean. It was strangely arousing to know that all the cum that once covered her face was now down Amy's throat. Amy winked at her and went back to the stage. But that was no way near the end of Clara's nightmare. Guard after guard fucked Clara, and each one felt more exhausting than the last. Eventually, Clara's will was so weak, they untied her so they could fuck her in more positions. Clara had given up fighting ages ago. They had beaten her, no two ways about it. And now they were celebrating their victory by shagging her in every way they knew. After what felt like weeks of sex, they were done with her and she collapsed on the floor, half asleep.  
"Take this one back to her quarters. Too much cock, I think. But I think she'll handle more next year." was the last thing Clara heard before she fell asleep, utterly exhausted by the ruthless fucking she had endured.


	9. Dreams of Victorian Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being fucked ruthlessly, Clara falls into another dream where she 'serves' a Victorian version of herself.

Clara felt herself being carried. Two guards had picked her up off the floor. She could see hazy lights above her and the air was cold. She was exhausted. No surprise, given what she'd been through. A door was opened. Clara found herself in her own room. The guards dropped her on her bed. The shock of falling on the mattress made her wide awake. River walked through the door to greet her, but she only made Clara more nervous.  
"I must say, you did above expectations." River remarked. She held a needle in her hand. As Clara considered moving away, the guards held her down tightly. River moved to kneel on top of Clara. She injected the needle into a bottle full of tranquilizer. Clara pulled her neck away, but it was no use. The needle entered her neck, and the sharp pain was followed by a strong sense of sleepiness. Everything started going blurry again. "Let her sleep. She's going to need it."

Clara was having sex. The bed and the room were very nice. They belonged to a huge house in the middle of London. Despite the weather outside, Clara felt very warm and sweaty. She was riding a good cock. She didn't know whose it was, but that was irrelevant. It felt amazing. She held onto the bed as she became rougher, bringing herself to orgasm faster. Then the door opened. Clara turned to see herself in a blue Victorian dress. And she looked shocked.  
"Miss Clara, what are you doing?!" the Victorian Clara shouted. Clara didn't stop fucking him. It felt too good.  
"Oh, evening, Miss. I'm just uh- showing him what London girls are like." Clara replied. Just keep going, so close.  
"I should think he knows, he's married to one." Victorian Clara replied back. Oh god, he was married. Very bad. Clara jumped off his cock and tried to hide her naked body while she looked for something to put on. The man himself wasn't around anymore. Clara found a white nightgown and put it on quickly. But by that time, Victorian Clara had closed the door. "I hoped a girl of your intelligence would know better than to fool around with married men."  
"Please, miss, I'm begging you. Don't tell anyone." Clara begged.  
"Oh, I wasn't planning on it. Well, not until you suggested it." the Victorian Clara teased.  
"Please, I'll do anything, please miss-" Clara started.  
"Anything?" Victorian Clara asked. Suddenly, the mood changed. Something in that voice made Clara feel like this woman had other intentions. Not seeing another way out, she nodded. In an instant, Victorian Clara rushed forward and planted her lips right on Clara's. Clara was powerless in her arms, kissing her back and letting her explore her body. Clara tried desperately to undo her dress, to see her naked. Victorian Clara pushed her onto the bed in response. Clara grinned as she received another onslaught of kisses.  
"So, what do I call you, miss?" Clara asked in the midst of the kissing. Victorian Clara leaned in to her ear.  
"Just call me... Bonnie." she said. All of a sudden, everything clicked. This was a dream, of course it was. Clara sat back to see not herself, but Bonnie. She was wearing a black nightgown. The sight of her was intoxicating, yet threatening. Clara ran for the door, but Bonnie was on the other side. She grabbed Clara and pushed her against the wall and kissed her again. The kiss was much more firery and full of desire. Clara could feel her body giving in as Bonnie moved to kiss seductively on her neck.  
"I.. I thought this was.."  
"What? A dream? That's exactly what it is. Every time you had sex with some other you, that was me. I was, uh, indulging a few fantasies of yours. This one is a biggie. Shagging a married man and getting caught, only to fuck his wife for him. It felt good didn't it?" Bonnie asked.  
"S-sorry?" Clara replied weakly. Bonnie's fingers were starting to make her weak at the knees, and her brain was turning off.  
"Did it feel riding his rock hard cock? The fear of getting caught, the reward of shagging his woman? Makes you feel good, doesn't it?" Bonnie teased. She thrusted into her pussy, and Clara's defenses gave way. Oh god, Bonnie was good.  
"Yes it... it felt amaz- OH MY GOD!" Clara replied. Suddenly, she was riding his cock again. The sensation of his member inside her was overwhelming. She just had to keep riding, it felt so good. Bonnie appeared just as suddenly, hugging her from behind and playing with her clit.  
"This, Clara. This is where we should be. Riding the best cocks on the world. Or fucking the best pussy. They want you to be some fuck machine. We can't have that. We should take them down. Remind them who's boss. You with me?"  
"FUCK YES! I am so with you." Clara replied.  
"Good. Let's play it slow, let them play all of their cards. And when they're done, we're back in business. Because we have the advantage. Every time they try and break us, we come back stronger. And hornier. Now, be a good girl and finish him off." Bonnie planned.  
"Only if you kiss me." Clara requested.  
"See? There's the Clara I know and love." Bonnie replied. She moved round and kissed Clara passionately. Clara rode the cock harder, she was too close. Her pussy was holding onto his cock tightly. Just one more thrust... and she screamed.

And with that scream, she woke up. Pussy wet as she could ever remember, and still naked. She looked around to see she was still in the asylum. She felt her juices covering her fingers. She gave them a slow lick and smiled to herself. They hadn't beaten her. They weren't even close.


	10. Dominating the Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally makes a move on Clara, just as Bonnie starts to teach her to take control while having sex

Clara was in bed after yet another uneventful day. Nether River nor the guards tried to do anything to her. Maybe they thought they had truly beaten her, and she would never try anything stupid. If they did, they weren't as smart as Clara once thought. But Clara had no real idea what to do. She wasn't exactly an expert in fighting. Or breaking out of places. Or anything that would seem useful in getting out of this godforsaken place. But Bonnie, it seemed, had a solution.  
"We fuck our way out." Bonnie said, appearing out of nowhere. Clara had a mini heart attack. Why did she have to do that? "We start with the patients, and then we move up to the doctor and his precious nurse. Shagging the patients will earn their loyalty and shagging the doctor and the nurse will keep the off guard. Oh, maybe we should give the guards a good shagging as well." Of course Bonnie's plan was to have sex. That was always her plan. But since Clara couldn't come up with a better one, she decided to go along with it.  
"Where do we start?" she asked.  
"We teach you a little self control. You need to master your own pleasure before you start controlling the pleasure of others." Bonnie said. Without warning, she placed her fingers in Clara's sensitive pussy. Her fingering was unmatched, since she knew all of Clara's weaknesses. Within moments, Clara was moaning uncontrollably. Within seconds, she was screaming. "You see? I've barely fucked you a minute and your already screaming."  
"I thought you liked my screaming." Clara said quickly.  
"Oh I do, but I think we can do a bit better than that. I want you to masturbate, and just before you cum, you will stop." Bonnie ordered. Clara slowly started to finger herself. Bonnie's fucking had left her extremely sensitive. She spread her legs wider and writhed around as the pleasure surged through her. Good god, she was close. Right on the edge, Then, she begrudgingly followed Bonnie's command and stopped. And it felt like hell. She was so close to orgasm, but she let the pleasure subside without finishing. "Feels torturous, doesn't it? Do that to someone and they will beg you make them cum. Trust me." All of a sudden, the door opened. It was Rose. It seemed she was about to make her various 'fuck your brains out' threats come true.  
"You just be nice and quiet, and I'll make sure we both enjoy this." Rose threatened. She lunged at Clara and pushed her down on the bed before kissing her ferociously. Clara's instincts kicked in and she kissed her back. Her hands quickly got to work, feeling Rose all over and removing her clothes. "That's the spirit, Clara. Go wild, I like my girls wild."  
"You've seen nothing yet." Clara remarked. She flipped Rose onto her back and held her down as she kissed her neck and removed her own clothes, giving Rose a sneak preview before she started fingering her.  
"That's it, Clara, remember, bring them right to the edge, then stop." Bonnie said. As Clara fucked her, Bonnie took a close look at their guest. "Isn't this the one who was sucking Smith's dick the other week? Little whore, I bet she loves being submissive to that dickhead. Let's show her what's she missing." Clara went faster, turning Rose's moans into screams.  
"Oh my god, you're good! I'm so fucking close!" Rose screamed. Clara gave her a few more thrusts and then stopped. Before Rose could make her move, Clara held her down on the bed.  
"If you want to cum, you're going to make me cum first, understand?" Clara asked. God, she was loving being on top. It filled her with so much adrenaline and pleasure, it was nearly overwhelming.  
"Yes, Clara." Rose said obediently. Clara moved her trousers down and sat on Rose's face. Rose quickly got to work, licking and fingering Clara with all the effort she could muster. She was definitely good. Just as Clara started to moan, Bonnie reached round and grabbed her tits before leaning into her ear.  
"Feels good, doesn't it? To have an entire human being under your power, worshiping you? Fucking you?" Bonnie asked teasingly. Clara moaned in response. "Oh, look at that, I think you're cumming already." She was right. Clara orgasmed soon after Bonnie spoke. Clara kept control of her voice and only moaned. She looked down and grabbed Rose's perfect blonde hair.  
"Good girl, I think you've earned a little reward." Clara said. She put her hands down Rose's trousers and fingered her again. She was extremely wet now. It didn't take long for Clara's fingers to overwhelm her. She came nearly instantly. As her mouth was left open from the pleasure, Clara put her fingers in there, forcing Rose to taste her own pussy. "Tastes good, doesn't it? Now go back to your room. Go on, we'll have more fun next week. And don't put your clothes back on till you get back to your room. Understand?" she added. Rose nodded. She stood up and picked up her clothes. Clara gave her a playful slap on the ass, which made both girls moan. When Rose left, Clara lied down on the bed, not bothering with her own clothes.  
"Not bad, Clara." Bonnie remarked. "Not bad at all."


	11. Riding Doctor Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gives Clara a strange recreational drug, which wields unexpected and erotic results.

Almost every night, Amy's screams were heard through the asylum. She was quite the screamer. And tonight, she was sharing those screams with Clara. But Clara had been around enough to know when Amy was faking it. And 9 times out of 10, she would. Especially if a guard was involved. But not with Clara. Whenever Clara shared the bed with Amy, she made sure the screams were genuine. Tonight, she made her scream with her tongue. By now, she's learned Amy's weak spots. She particularly liked it if you slap her on the ass every once in a while. Soon, the screams reached their end. Both of the girls had had their fun. Normally, Amy's client would get up and leave. But Clara liked to share the bed with her for the rest of the night. Mainly in case she got her energy back. The girls caught their breath as they lied on Amy's bed, still completely naked.  
"Credit where credit's due, you are good at this." Amy remarked heavily. Clara laughed slightly.  
"You should see me on a good day." Clara remarked back. It was Amy's turn to give a small laugh this time.  
"Clara, uh-" Amy started. "I meant to say sorry. About River's party. I should have warned you."  
"Wait, you knew?" Clara replied angrily.  
"Look, I did mean to give you a heads up, but River insists we keep quiet. Trust me, you haven't met her on a bad day." Amy added quickly. Clara sighed. "Tell you what, let's end today on a high note. And I do mean high rather literally." Amy reached under her bed and pulled out a sort of cigarette.  
"What the hell is that?" Clara asked.  
"Apparently, it's called super weed. A guard gave it to me instead of the normal meal. Though I'd share it with someone." Amy answered. Clara had smoked a bit of weed before, but super weed was all new to her. Still, she was never one to pass up an offer from hot girls who were good in bed. Amy lit it up and took a puff first. Whatever it was, it made her purr slightly. "That's good, here you go." She passed it to Clara.  
"What's it like?" Clara asked.  
"It's like the best kind of high, but it doesn't hit you in the face, it just, fades in and relaxes you." Amy answered. She definitely sounded high as a kite. Clara took a good amount down her lungs. She felt nothing at first. Then, a strange sort of pleasure grew in the back of her mind. Like being massaged in your mind. She just had time to pass it back to Amy before her muscles relaxed, and she nearly fell over. That was when she realized she really should be in her own bed.  
"I'm off, enjoy the super weed. Thanks for the sex, again." Clara said. As she walked, the corridor became fuzzy and bright. She rubbed her eyes and found herself at a door. Before thinking, she opened it to find herself in Doctor Smith's office. It was dark, there was only a lamp on. Doctor Smith himself was just writing on some paper. He stood up as he saw Clara standing there looking gobsmacked.  
"Clara Oswald, what are you doing up at this hour?" he asked. Clara was becoming somewhat dizzy.  
"I-" she started, but she was interrupted by a strange feeling of lust that sprung up out of nowhere, accompanied by the arrival of Bonnie.  
"Suck him off." she whispered into Clara's ear. Clara was aroused just at the thought. Those three words echoed as Clara's vision faded and her resolve weakened. "Push him onto that desk and suck his cock till he begs you to let him cum all over your pretty face."  
"Yeah, that's good, I'll do that." Clara replied. She pushed Doctor Smith right onto his desk. She unzipped his trousers and pants and out plopped his dick. It stuck tall and proud. Clara gave it a few strokes to make it nice and hard before she took it in her mouth.  
"Good girl, keep going. Show him who's boss. As long as his cocks in your mouth, he's yours to play with." Bonnie said, motivating Clara on. Slurps and pops came from Clara's mouth as she used all kinds of tricks to satisfy her own taste for cock. As a bonus, each trick relaxed the good Doctor. "Now, make him an offer he can't refuse."  
"You be a good boy and lie still, and I'll make you cum like you wouldn't believe. You got that?" Clara offered. Doctor Smith simply nodded. Clara smiled and began to remove her clothes. After finding herself completely naked again, she climbed onto the desk and sat on his member. God it felt good to willingly have a cock inside her again. She started riding him quickly, enjoying the sensation a little too much. As she drove herself to orgasm, Doctor Smith lied back and let Clara do all the work.  
"See how loyal he is now? Just offer a man your pussy, and he'll do anything for you." Bonnie said. She knelled on the desk as Clara rode him. "That's it Clara, keep going. Ride him till his balls have been drained." Clara was more than happy to oblige. She could sense when Doctor Smith was about to reach his limit. Whenever he did, she slowed down enough for him to gather his stamina, and then she would ride him again. She came about four times, and she had to commend him for lasting so long. But even he had to cum sometime. His balls bursting, and Clara's body more than welcoming, she climbed off and wanked him off roughly. That extra stimulation did the trick. His cock exploded spunk, and Clara swallowed every single drop. Exhausted, Doctor Smith fell asleep the moment his orgasm subsided. Wiping a strand of cum from her lips, Clara left the office. Her high was no longer distorting her sense, but it was making her rather needy. And she knew just who to look for to help. She found her way back to the rooms and opened Amy's. The girl was still naked and her hair was a mess. God, she was sexy. She noticed Clara and smiled.  
"Back for more?" she asked. And that voice, good god, Scotland had never been so sexy. Clara smiled back and slammed the door. The asylum had never heard screams quite like tonight.


	12. Planning the Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara tells Ashildr about her plan to break out of the asylum - and she is more than happy to help.

The asylum was home to few pass times. Pool was one, books another. But that was really it. Unless of course, you were Ashildr. Ashildr had managed to sneak in a chess board, with complete pieces. No one knew how she got it in, and no one knew how she managed to convince the guards not to take it from her. All anyone knew is that she sat by the table with all the pieces in place. She looked round the room, as if daring someone to challenge her to a game. No one ever did, since they knew she was dangerous, and that she only played with Clara. By now, the patients had all figured out Clara and Ashildr were a thing. But they never suspected their little sound proof room escapades. It was during one of these games that Clara dropped a bit of news.  
"I'm going to break out of here, Ashildr." Clara said quietly. Everyone else was too busy with their own things to know what Clara was saying. "I don't know when, or how, I just know I'm going to do it. And I'd- I'd like you to come with me." Ashildr went quiet. She was a lot of things, but she was no snitch, so getting turned in wasn't a problem. But if Ashildr said no, Clara didn't think she could leave without her.  
"I'll think about it." Ashildr replied. That was all Ashildr said that day. They played the rest of their game in silence, and they they all went to bed. Clara went to sleep wondering if Ashildr would ever answer her question.

During the night, a cold draft woke Clara up. Her eyes opened to the door left ajar, swaying slightly. Clara got out of bed and walked to the door. The cold air made her shiver slightly. Just as the door was about to close, a fast figure appeared out of nowhere and pulled her out of her room. As Clara started to struggle, she realized the figure was in fact Ashildr. When Clara relaxed, Ashildr let her go.  
"Why do you have to do that?" Clara asked. Ashildr held her finger to Clara's lips, silencing her. She rooked her finger and Clara followed her. Soon, they were both back in the old section of the asylum. Ashildr opened the familiar door and they entered the silent room. When the door closed, Ashildr made her move. Suddenly, Clara was on the floor, and Ashildr was on top. And she was smiling incredibly brightly.  
"Let's do it." she said. "Let's get out of this fucking dump." Clara smiled back and they kissed. Clara's hands worked down to Ashildr's lovely ass, while Ashildr's hands removed Clara's top. With no bra on, Ashildr was free to massage and caress Clara's perfect boobs. "I did wish to get my own back on that doctor and his wife."  
"Oh, I plan on dealing with them too. But let's not talk about that just now, this is too much fun." Clara replied. She removed her own trousers, and Ashildr knew what to do. Very quickly, Clara felt Ashildr's skilled tongue on her pussy. Since they had no chance of being heard, Clara let her moans fill the room with bliss and lust. She soon started grinding her own pussy on Ashildr's tongue, who enjoyed it immensely. "Oh my god! You're amazing at this. That's it, right there. Fuck yes!!"  
"Look at her go." said a voice. It was Bonnie. Once again, she had come to watch the show. "She knows her stuff, I'll give her that." Ashildr did indeed know what she was doing. Within minutes, Clara orgasmed. Clara grinned as pleasure overwhelmed her senses and her mind and body relaxed. Ashildr crawled up and kissed her again. Her tongue tasted of pussy.  
"Your turn, I think." Clara said. She sat up and removed Ashildr's clothes. Oh, Ashildr looked gorgeous. Clara felt her wonderful body all over before pushed her down. She got down on her stomach to lick her wonderful pussy. She was already incredibly horny, so it was no surprise that she was moaning the moment Clara's tongue touched her.  
"Oh god, Clara, that's it! You're so good at this, you're the best I've ever had. Yes, keep going, keep going!" Ashildr chanted. Clara loved her voice. She had such an innocent voice, so hearing such slutty words from her mouth was a joy to behold.  
"Are we going to take her with us?" Bonnie asked, enjoying the view. "I guess we'll need someone to have fun with out there. I wonder what we'll do out there. Travel the country, see the sights. Have a bit of cock and pussy every day. As long as we've got this little slut with us, I think we'll be fine." As Ashildr came, Clara wanted another orgasm. So, she sat up and placed her pussy right by Ashildr's and started to scissor her roughly. As soon as Ashildr's moans stopped, she was moaning all over again. But this time, Clara was moaning with her.  
"Imagine it, Ashildr. All the cock we get to ride, the pussy we get to eat. All the men and women out there waiting for us to make them cum. As soon as we're out of here, I'm never gonna stop fucking. You with me?" Clara asked. She held Ashildr's leg to keep balance as she gave her a few playful slaps on her ass.  
"One condition." Ashildr replied, returning Clara's slaps. "Every night, I get to fuck you as long as we can stand."  
"Fine by me." Clara replied. A minute later, the girls screamed at the top of their lungs. They lied down on the floor to catch their breath.  
"So, how are we gonna deal with Patrick Bateman and Mrs Robinson?" Ashildr finally asked.  
"Still working on that." Clara admitted.


	13. Assaulted by Mr. Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of the night, Mr. Clever gives Clara a painful visit.

Clara was dreaming. Dreaming of a pirate ship. She was in space. Suffocating. She couldn't breath. Then, within a flash, she was in the arms of a woman.  
"Whoa, easy, I've got you, I've got you." the woman said. She had a familiar voice. Clara turned to see it was herself who had saved her. "My names Oswin, and I will be your savior for this evening. How may I be of assistance?"  
"Hello, Oswin, um-" Clara started. She was delirious from lack of oxygen. As Oswin let her down to her feet, she lent on Oswin for support. Oswin was gorgeous, no two ways about it. "You could kiss me, that would be nice."  
"With pleasure." Oswin replied. Their lips matched perfectly, each tongue meeting the other with glee. Suddenly, they were in bed. Oswin removed her gorgeous red dress to reveal a perfect body. Clara flipped her over and kissed down her body. She was so close to her own pussy. Just as she was about to get down to business, a strong hand pulled her away like a leash.

Clara awoke to find herself back in the asylum room, and with an arm around her neck to keep her in place. She struggled against it, but her attacker was far stronger than her. His other hand grabbed Clara's spare hand and violently restrained it.  
"Calm down, you stupid thing." said the attacker. It was Doctor Smith. But he didn't sound like himself. "I'm here to give you a reward, like it or not. You fucked Doctor Smith like the weak man he was, I'm impressed."  
"But- but you're Doc-" Clara started, but Smith squeezed her neck to stop her talking. She choked slightly.  
"Me and that idiot only share bodies. I am Mr. Clever. We met before, when you first came in. I shagged you like the grade A slut you are. But now, we need to get you up to an A*. Tell me, Clara, have you ever been fucked in the ass?" Mr. Clever revealed. Clara's eyes widened in fear. Even she had not ventured there. The thought of it filled her with dread, like it was forbidden.  
"No, and I don't plan on it. Get off me!" Clara replied, making one last attempt to escape. But Mr. Clever was too strong, he held her in place with ease.  
"No? Fair enough." Mr. Clever said mockingly. "Just know that it's either this, or I get some of that nice muscle relaxer, and it won't be me fucking you. It will be every single guard. In front of all the patients. And we'll film it and show it to your folks. Understand?" He had her in a trap. She couldn't do a damn thing. She had to chose between a rock and a hard place. As scared as she was, as much as she wanted to do anything else, she nodded. Mr. Clever stood up and presented his cock to Clara. "Better get it nice and wet, or it'll hurt a lot more." Feeling disgusted, Clara took his cock in her mouth. He shoved the entire thing in, making Clara choke. He moved his cock all around her mouth, covering his member in spit before he removed it from her. He shoved her down on the bed and climbed on top. Then, he tore her trousers off and gave her ass a few slaps. Clara felt tears begin to form. This was going to happen, and she couldn't stop.  
"Mr. Clever.. please don't." Clara begged one last time.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure a slut like you will enjoy it no problem." Mr. Clever responded. Then he began. She felt his cock press against her asshole. Her ass put up a fight, trying to keep him out. But his cock was soon penetrating her. The slow way it entered her made her scream. He could only fit so much of his cock in at first, and he savored the moment. "Feels good, doesn't it? Having a cock in your ass?" With that, he thrusted into her. Clara winced at it. It didn't hurt as much as she imagined, but it felt wrong. Every thrust he made sent his cock a little more into her ass. And each thrust strangely hurt a little less as Clara got used to the sensation. "You lying whore, this ass has been fucked before. Far too welcoming. Or maybe you're enjoying this." Clara was held in place, powerless to stop this endless assault on her as he fucked her ruthlessly. Soon, the pain was gone. As he thrusted into her, Clara's body went limp on its own, just to cope with the sensation of being fucked like this. Then came a familiar voice.  
"Ask him for more. Tell him to fuck you harder." Bonnie said. She was holding Clara's hand, almost in support. "If you struggle, he'll keep control, if you do nothing, he will have complete control. Tell him to fuck you harder, and you'll take control. And trust me, you'll enjoy it a lot more when it's on your terms." Out of options and desperate, Clara silently prayed this would work.  
"Fuck me harder, Mr. Clever." Clara said weakly. Mr. Clever slowed for a moment.  
"I'm sorry, are you enjoying this, Clara?" he asked as he shoved his entire cock inside her again. Strangely, this time it was enjoyable. Clara was enjoying this.  
"Yes, Mr. Clever, I love it, I want it now. Give it to me, right in my ass." she said, her voice now stronger. If he fucked at the same pace, he wouldn't enjoy it as much as if he went harder. And if he went harder, she'd have beaten him. Rather inevitably, he started thrusting her with more force. Despite this, Clara was enjoying it more. He went harder and he stayed in for longer, and yet it was even more arousing now. She was even starting to get a little wet.  
"That's it, he's doing as you ask now. It is so easy to order men around. Ask him to fuck you against the wall." Bonnie added.  
"Pound me up against that wall." Clara said, taking another chance. Sure enough, Mr. Clever pulled Clara up and placed her against the wall. He gave her ass a few playful slaps, which made Clara moan a little. Then, he placed his cock back in her ass. Her ass was much more accepting this time, taking his whole length with relative ease.  
"I must say, Clara, you're taking to this well." Mr. Clever said. Clara grinned to herself.  
"Am I better than River, Mr. Clever?" Clara asked. Suddenly, Mr. Clever got more rough with her, pounding her harder and getting in closer. Clara's screams grew even louder.  
"She has no sense of fun, she just does it for the sake of it. You, however, you're so much fun to play with. So feisty, so eager to take it, to make it last as long as it can. I'm going to enjoy fucking you." Mr. Clever answered as he fucked her furiously. Clara knew what this sudden burst of passion meant. He was close.  
"Tell him to cum on your tits." Bonnie said. She hadn't been wrong so far.  
"Cum all over my tits, Mr. Clever. I want it so badly." Clara said. Mr. Clever gave her a few good thrusts before removing his cock. Clara lied down and wanked off his cock, aiming it at her chest. Soon enough, it exploded. His cum was thick and milky white, and most of it landed on her tits. Clara smiled to herself as the last drop fell on her. Mr. Clever zipped up his trousers and left the room without a word. Clara licked up all of his cum to clean herself. But something was bugging her.  
"Why did he have to cum on my tits?" Clara asked Bonnie, who was lying down on the bed.  
"He didn't, I just love how your tits look covered in cum." Bonnie admitted. "Now, that dream you were having."


End file.
